


Haunted by a Friendly Ghost

by SweemyClod



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Caspar von Bergliez Being an Idiot, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentioned Linhardt von Hevring, Mentioned Mercedes von Martritz, Oblivious Caspar von Bergliez, Past Character Death, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), ghost!Caspar, healed!Lysithea, i have no idea how many chapters this will be tbh haha, poor ashe baby, spooked ashe, starts as fluff but will get darker in tone as a warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweemyClod/pseuds/SweemyClod
Summary: As days passed Ashe had found this house to be quite the opposite of a haven.It was haunted.Pans would fly off his stovetop when he wasn’t looking, plates were strewn about the house during the middle of the night, books left where he hadn’t been reading with crude images in the side and middle spaces. Ashe didn’t even own colored wax.It utterly terrified him. His greatest fear was ghosts, after all.The landlord had given no warnings! Maybe they assumed because Ashe was a knight, he was utterly fearless. Well, his more demure nature should have caused them to consider otherwise!
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Lysithea von Ordelia, Caspar von Bergliez & Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Hanneman von Essar & Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fire Emblem: Three Houses by SweemyClod





	1. The Ghost of Caspar

Ashe had just moved into his first home. It wasn’t far from the Empire and was within a forest. The house itself was small, but this fact didn’t bother him. As a newly appointed knight this home wasn’t likely to be somewhere he stayed long. Ironically, the small size of the house made for more comfort. A mansion was out of order for him. He certainly had the budget as a royal knight as well as being the new head of house Gaspard. Within himself, as anyone should expect, was no inclination towards housing of bourgeois nature. It was simply not in his nature having grown up in destitution. 

Ashe anonymously donated large percentages of the money he was receiving from the Empire to various charities per paycheck. Personally he didn’t have a need for so much money and only kept enough for what he felt was necessary, such as what was required to purchase his new home. What he received from his own house of course went straight back into developing what was needed for his subjects.

Something that increased the price of the home was a personal and extensive library. The previous owner had been a bookkeeper of some nature and it didn’t seem their family had cared to inherit the collection. This left Ashe the spoils and was admittedly a big reason he had chosen the house. To consider his own fables he’d collected all his years as well as this new collection, Ashe could see his free days away from spats with bandits and leading his house reading until retirement. 

It was to be a quiet life, which Ashe enjoyed the concept of. He had achieved his dreams being knighted. It didn’t take long for him to settle in the new home. 

\---

As days passed Ashe had found this house to be quite the opposite of a haven. 

It was haunted. 

Pans would fly off his stovetop when he wasn’t looking, plates were strewn about the house during the middle of the night, books left where he hadn’t been reading with crude images in the side and middle spaces. Ashe didn’t even own colored wax.

It utterly terrified him. His greatest fear was ghosts, after all.

The landlord had given no warnings! Maybe they assumed because Ashe was a knight, he was utterly fearless. Well, his more demure nature should have caused them to consider otherwise! 

He first assumed it was the spirit of the bookkeeper but the less than polite treatment of the books simply perplexed him if that were true. Otherwise, Ashe had no assumptions of the ghost’s specific identity.

Ashe so wished to contact who he had purchased the home from but it was as if they had up and disappeared entirely. Unfortunately for Ashe, this was not unlike one of Mercedes infamous ghost stories!

Ashe could only wonder if communication with the spirit was possible. The thought terrified him and he did not want to be possessed, but regardless the concept crossed his mind. It didn’t seem the spirit was reprehensibly evil, just questionably naughty? Maybe it was an imp or fae and not a ghost at all.

The strange morals of the spirit made him instinctively respond as he always would with thieves and other criminals. They weren’t breaking anything and worst done was the drawing in his books. However Ashe already annotated his texts extensively, so he didn’t terribly mind. These drawings were also all in the empty space of his books and also never done in tomes he held most close to his heart. They were done in cookbooks, agendas, old/simply outdated textbooks and the like. Clearly it was not an imp or fae due to the strange amount of consideration the spirit put in its acts. They weren't even breaking pots, pans or plates. Just moving them.

Otherwise Ashe would notice chilly winds and his hair being played with. These small pranks would make him flinch and strike, but his body would find nothing to protect itself from. His clothes would be tugged too which would permit the same response.

It was all simply childish behaviour, and easy to look past independent of its source being a ghost.

One day, Ashe found the courage within himself to leave a piece of paper out with a question in ink for the spirit to answer. The quill and ink were left as well for the spirit.

Who are you? 

He was very surprised to come back and find they had responded, but disregarded the quill and ink to scribble their answer rather poorly in colored wax. The devious acts were put on pause while the conversation took place. 

_ I don’t know. _

Why haunt me? 

Ashe tried so hard to quell his nerves as he witnessed floating colored wax answer his question.

_ Ghosts do that. Honestly I couldn’t think of anything else to do. _

So you’re a spirit? 

... _ Yes? I definitely was a person _ .

Are you haunting me for any reason? 

_ Uh, not really. But you seem familiar _ .

Do we know each other? 

_ I can’t be certain but possibly _ .

Do you know your name or remember anything from your life? 

_No… just general things like faces or areas_.

This was wild to Ashe. He’d heard myths and stories of spirits and contacting them but never indisputable nonfiction recordings.

His next question he seriously debated before putting down. There was some shaking visible in his handwriting.

Is it possible for you to manifest yourself? Can I see you?

Utter fear overcame him as the spirit appeared in front of him suddenly. Ashe flinched backwards. He recognized light blue hair and a short but strong frame... It was Caspar? 

A nervous feeling immediately stirred the knight.

The teal haired man looked just as he did from 2 years ago. Caspar wasn’t wearing armor, but his clothing specifically was the same. Even the cool poncho-type article Ashe had always privately appreciated.

“Caspar!” Ashe, after a moment, exclaimed breathlessly. His eyes were wide. 

The ghost’s response was a surprised expression as if a lightbulb had gone off in his silly head. He blinked.

“...Was that my name?” 

The gray-haired knight could only stare in shock as everything settled in. Caspar waited for him to adjust.

Ashe was only able to answer after collecting himself. Seems things would start over between the two of them. “Y-Yes. We were classmates together back at Garreg Mach, an academy dedicated to teaching young, capable adults as well as training in the ways of war. It was set within a beautiful monastery. I was in one class and you were in another but we were very good friends.” 

“Oh that sounds wonderful!” Caspar responded, now laying in the air. His head rested upon his arms pulled in front of him as if relaxing on a bed. “No wonder I’m haunting you if we used to be best friends. I guess I… just got attracted here by the positive vibes.”

Ashe nodded, lightly laughing to himself at the notion of the two being best friends. Yes, the knight had always considered them so but never wished to step on the longer history between Caspar and Lindhardt. Maybe he would let the assumption be.

To himself Ashe could only wonder if perhaps Caspar’s spirit was the Goddess’s way of helping the knight overcome a difficulty long standing for him. Something he’d grieved over since it had occurred and could never allow himself to let go of. Things hadn’t gone well between these friends before Caspar… passed.

“In all honesty I don’t recall much of anything before arriving here.” Caspar mentioned as he moved his hand to rest his head upon. His expression was simply neutral but bright, teal eyes intrigued as he gazed at Ashe. “So… I’d love stories.”

This made Ashe smile warmly as he could fondly recall his friend’s brash history.

“Totally, man. You were always subduing robbers and a force to be reckoned with on the field. You didn’t have a crest, but the Professor would mention how you had a way of effecting enemies near you. You were also childhood friends with a very lax guy named Lindhardt.” Ashe explained. He was running through the basics. He really didn’t know what to say and was trying to ignore his nerves.

The ghost nodded with eyes still intent on his friend. Ashe took it as a request for more.

“Hmm… I need to mention it was only recently that the war ended. So it’s just… been a while.” Ashe admitted with a tight smile. “Us together… Well, we enjoyed taking care of the cats back on the campus of our school. That was before the war, but also during it. Though there were less cats during the war. We would feed them and it started after an incident with a little black and white cat who was stealing from the school’s pantry.” Chuckling, he continued. As memories flooded back his voice was fighting back more emotions. “We were feeding them separately and at one point I found you giving the cat some food from the kitchen. But I had saved food from the kitchen as well and it led to some arguing. You’d gotten your food from an old guy that had started a fight whereas I’d picked up leftovers I noticed in the kitchen.” With a slight shrug and a laugh, Ashe admitted something his younger self would never have. “Neither of us were better than the other.”

“We were both hypocrites.” Caspar observed with a laugh and mild smile. “And we argued about it… oh man.”

Ashe nodded, matching Caspar’s smile. “Yeah. We argued a lot. I felt I had to give advice, and you felt you had to charge forwards past it. I noticed though as the years went on you listened much better and I think it was mainly Lindhardt who sparked that. You kept losing in fights against tall people or something and finally applied advice he’d given… I remember you told me the story countless times when it happened. You were so happy.”

Caspar laughed and held a hand against his head. “It sounds like school was fun… It's really too bad I can’t remember anything.”

Ashe shifted to one leg and held a hand to his chin to think. He wondered if Lysithea or Hanneman, as both lived remarkably close, would be good to contact. Both were so damn wise and would know more about supernatural issues than Ashe ever would. Perhaps they would be able to assist in retrieving Caspar’s memories. Unfortunately, Ashe could remember Lysithea was scared of ghosts just as he was. Though the knight figured she would fight her reservations just as he was. Still, he considered it might only be Hanneman that would help him despite this ghost being someone familiar to all of them.

“I think I know someone who could help.” Ashe said, looking up.


	2. Lysithea and Hanneman

Ashe rode atop Pretzel, his steed affectionately named for her chestnut fur combined with her light blonde mane. Lysithea and Hanneman were around two hours away.

Lysithea was probably as intense as ever and Hanneman just as curious despite his age. As he rode, the knight began smiling as he thought about updating the two on his becoming an Empire knight and the head of his house. 

Ashe had learned the two lived nearby a year ago when he’d noticed Hanneman in a local town. Upon greeting him the two entered a conversation about where they lived and Ashe found out the previous teacher had taken on Lysithea as an assistant. Ashe congratulated him and the two proceeded to exchange addresses.

Approaching the manor of Lysithea and Hanneman, Ashe waited to reach the outskirts of their land before clambering off of Pretzel and grabbing gifts. Extending her reins with rope, he tied Pretzel to a tree and rewarded her with a salt block. Her love for salty food was yet another inspiration for her name. 

Petting her nose as she enjoyed her reward and giving her a quick goodbye smooch on her shoulder, Ashe walked to the front of the manor with his gifts in tow.

Knocking on the sizable door, Ashe was eventually greeted by a familiar pink-eyed girl with… dark auburn hair? It was Lysithea, Ashe was sure, but she looked so different! It was only her hair, but-

“Ashe.” Lysithea snapped with a concerned frown. “You’re staring.”

“Um,” Ashe began, but was interrupted by the mage beckoning him into the manor. He stammered first thoughts as he entered. “I’m sorry. I was just surprised. Did you dye your hair-” 

There was an audible but distant explosion, which made Lysithea grit her teeth with widened eyes. “Oh, I hope he’s alright.” Face returning to a smile, albeit with a notable thinness, she looked at Ashe. “What brings you here?” It was wrought with a tone begging to ignore what they had just heard.

“Ah. Two things I suppose. I have quite the situation and, to be honest, I wanted to finally check in on you two!” Then Ashe remembered the weight in his arms. This overtook his noticing Lysithea’s eyebrows rising when he vaguely mentioned his situation. 

“Oh, three if you include gifts!” Ashe said and offered a purple and white parcel to Lysithea. She accepted it with curious eyes and eager hands. 

She opened the parcel quickly, tearing through the pretty packaging. It was full of sweets, of course. “Ashe!” Lysithea exclaimed, opening one to pop it in her mouth. With a pleased sigh, she mumbled through the confectionary. “Oh, you have to give me the name of the shop you got these from.” 

Ashe nodded with a warm smile. Then his face fell to concern when Lysithea looked at him inquisitively. “Where did you get the money for these? They’re just so fancy.” 

As Ashe explained about becoming a knight and Lysithea joked about him making  _ the big bullions _ , Hanneman approached from a stairwell. Following him was the smell of smoke, but he looked physically fine. Emotionally the scholar looked as though he’d been punched in the gut. 

“Oh, Ashe. It’s so good to see you.” Hanneman said genuinely, but with no energy. Walking to a comfy chair in a separate room, the scholar sat with a large sigh. “I have to apologize for my current state. The experiment we’ve been working on did not go as planned.”

With a gesture for Ashe to follow, Lysithea led him to where Hanneman sat. Ashe assumed the area to be the living room because of the comfortable furnishing. While looking around to gather an understanding of his surroundings, Ashe responded simply. “It’s alright.”

“Now, about your ‘situation’...” Lysithea asked with interest while moving to sit on a chair across from Hanneman’s chair. She set her parcel next to the chair and leaned forwards, hands entwined for her chin to rest upon.

Ashe continued to stand, cradling Hanneman’s gift as he thought how to summarize Caspar appearing. “Well... “ He began, looking from Lysithea listening intently to Hanneman with his eyes closed. “The ghost of Caspar has been haunting my house.”

Lysithea flinched, moving back in her chair and gripping the arms. Hanneman’s eyes opened wide and he was looking at Ashe directly. With differing tones and volume, the two asked the same question. “What?”

Ashe was now standing with a forced smile and gripping Hanneman’s gift a bit awkwardly. Yeah, maybe pure honesty wasn’t the best angle for that announcement. “I was wondering if you guys could… figure out what’s going on?” Thinking for a moment, he recalled the main issue at hand for Caspar. “Oh. He’s also forgotten his memories… So I was wondering if they could be restored?”

“Not me!” Lysithea responded immediately, running out of the room. “I-I’ll make tea!” 

“Oh that Lysithea.” Hanneman muttered quietly after a pause, watching his assistant leave. “We both know she should be the one to go.” Looking back to Ashe, the retired professor sank a little back into his chair with a disgruntled expression.

“Oh she doesn’t need to be the one to help out. I mean, if you’re alright with it?” Ashe asked without assertion as he handed Hanneman his gift. It was filled with tea and some books he thought the scholar would enjoy. Hanneman set it aside with a small ‘thank you.’

“Yes, but we’ve discussed her fear of ghosts extensively. She truly needs to grow past it and for no better reason than research!” Hanneman responded with a passionate smile. “Besides, long distance research should be handled by youth. I’m sure I could handle it, but it just simply isn’t preferable at my age.”

Ashe nodded. It made sense, he supposed. 

They conversed further about the Caspar situation. Hanneman wanted the story from beginning to end. Lysithea eventually entered the room again with the promised tea and the conversation turned to her. It took a while, but she eventually agreed to be the one to research Caspar as well as help with retrieving his memories.

“Fine, fine. But I do expect some sweet compensation!” Lysithea exclaimed, dramatically pointing to the knight whose hands went up in defense.

“I’ll tell you something.” Ashe began with a mildly conniving smile. The powerful mage inquisitively squinted. “Those sweets weren't purchased. I made them.”

Lysithea’s jaw dropped. 

Hanneman laughed heartily. “Ashe! I can’t have you stealing my assistant forever. If you’re not careful, she’ll move in with you.” 

Lysithea shushed Hanneman and moved to the door swiftly after grabbing her parcel. “We don’t have time to waste, Ashe!” She had opened the door with her free arm and was keeping it open with her left leg. Lysithea’s body was half in the manor and half out. It was quite the awkward sight for someone usually so serious.

Ashe briefly laughed with Hanneman but ran to join his friend. Both shouted their goodbyes and proceeded to run to and climb atop Pretzel, who had finished her salt block.

Speeding towards Ashe’s home, the two talked about their time apart and sweets.


End file.
